Ravens thoughts
by RotatingOwl
Summary: Raven doesn't speak a lot, so I figure she has to have a lot of thought process in her head. This is a story of what she thinks every day.


I'm not even going to bother writing a disclaimer, because you all know that I don't own the teen titans. Or do i? No, I really don't.

I've decided to repost this because I changed my username and I wanted to change some spelling errors and other stuff.

Raven doesn't speak a lot, so I figure she has to have a lot of thought process in her head, where-as other people just say things out loud. It's almost like a constant narration in her mind. I've always thought the main reason why she likes to be alone so much, is because she's never alone in her head.

Enjoy.

._.

I don't ever wake up with a clear head and a plan for the day; I wake up with half a finished dream that bugs me for about 20 minutes, before realizing that even if I did remember the dream, what would I do with it? Dreams have always illuded me; they seem so pointless now that Trigons gone, they used to be full of warning of the inevitable prophecy, now there full of bunnies hopping around a bus shelter screaming 'Play with us Raven. Love us Raven!'

Starfire talks about her dreams. Apparently, her race have wonderful dreams, legends say that the ancient Tuglorb gave all Tamarain people the gift of 'sleep images'. They sound amazing. Some of the things she's dreamt about, you couldn't make up, like swimming through planets, and drying yourself with the galaxy, before putting on the universe to wear. She explains them beautifully, and I really enjoy listening to them, they remind me of my youth that I never had.

I day dream about that youth. Day dreams are different to night dreams, with day dreams you're in control.

If I could have a youth now, I would want Mr. & Mrs. Green to be my parents, they're our accountants. Two of the few 'normal people' that Robin actually trusts, they make up the small minority of powerless people doing the things we simply don't have time for… or don't know how to do. They're caring and speak in soft voices and always offer me Tea when I go there, we discuss books, they lend me some, I read them and we discuss them. They have a daughter called Millie, Who is also very quiet. I would have liked to have a sister. We would run up and down the big garden, and play on the swings whilst dressed up as something stupid and innocent before eating carrots sticks and dips.

But like night dreams, there's nothing you can do with day dreams, every type of dream is just a dream.

._.

I dislike showers, but I don't the patience to run a bath in the morning, so I shower. The sudden cold water always sends my powers momentary out of control, and a shampoo bottles explodes somewhere, normally in my quarters, but on several occasions, Beast boy has stormed to my room in a towel, demanding compensation and a new bottle of shampoo with the contents of his old one running off his face onto his neck and then onto his finely shaped chest. Instead of listening to him ramble, I always find myself watching the dripping shampoo. When he finally notices that I'm not listening to him, he goes bright red and begins to stutter before saying something like 'Just don't do it again, heheheh, cya!' What an idiot, thinking I'm checking him out, the shampoo is much more interesting than his whole toned body combined.

I don't care what shampoo I use. I pick one up at the super market and buy it, where as Starfire spends ages, carefully smelling each and every one of them, and they must be different every week, to keep her 'fresh'. I don't go shopping with Starfire out of free will. Sometimes I'll wake up and see her big green eyes and unnaturally large smile. She has no concept of personal space, it makes me uncomfortable. She'll pull me out of bed and throw some clothes at me that I didn't even know I had then barks the plan for the day; it makes me tired just listening to it. On her planet, a princess. On our planet, a creep.

._.

I like my leotard and cape. I think my leotard shows off my legs and my cape covers them, they cancel each other out. My cape comes with a hood, which is rather handy when I don't want to talk to people. When people see that my hood is up, they think I need to be alone.

._.

Cyborg is our chef in the tower. We have a cooking router, but Cyborgs cooking is so much better then everybody else's, why would we want to eat anything else? Cyborg even makes Beast boy a separate tofu breakfast, because Cyborg is everybody's best friend.

I don't think I'm anyone's best friend, what a pity. I'm fairly content with being everybody friend, I don't need a best in front of it. If you put a gun to my head and asked me who my best friend was, I would use my powers to knock the gun out of your hands and then tie you up with my dark energy, but the point I'm trying to make here is that I'd say Robin. It's not like me and him talk much, but I know if something's bothering me I can go there and he'll listen to me and probably do something about it.

Robin is the foundation of the Titans. If he was to suddenly disappear, the Titans would fall apart very quickly. He knows everything about everyone. He plans our training and orders our shopping. He's like the father of 50+ children, only not as old. I wonder if some-one that's 20 could have 50+ kids, but I won't dwell on it. Robin would be a very good father, much better than mine.

._.

When I walk into the common room, I kind of know what to expect. It all depends on the time, and I like the immature smug feeling I get when I guess what's happening before I enter the room and I'm correct.

6:40. Way too early for Cyborg and Beast boy to be up. Robin's most likely running laps around the tower. Starfire doesn't get up till about 9...So I'm alone. Again. Alones not so bad, but I've just spent a whole night of being alone, bar a stuffed chicken that Beast boy and Cyborg won for me, but that freaks me out, so I locked it in my chest of evil things, along with the book that broke my heart.

Apparently, I'm addicted to herbal tea. It's good for me, so I don't see the problem, but 'too much caffeine is unhealthy for anybody'. Screw you Robin, I'll drink this tea till the day I expire.

._.

Now the titans have been up and running for a couple of years, criminal activity is very low, everywhere. Only mad people challenge us now, and that's about once every 4 months, we beat them without any violence at all, it's rather boring. We're all hoping that a big evil plan is going down somewhere and we need to stop it and bring peace back to the world again. It never happens, we unearth the plan before it can get dangerous and we fall back into the same routine. It's only so long before the public realizes the only reason we go on patrols is so they don't suspect anything. We're more scared of the press then we are villains. How depressing.

._.

Beast boy and Robin play their music too loud. They both have the same taste in music, but different hobbies, which means that the music is screaming through the huge speakers because they're normally at two different ends of the room, and the rest of us have to leave the common room. Me and Cyborg joke about this by saying it's so they can have some 'alone time'. I can't imagine Beast boy being gay, as his natural instincts tell him to mate, as in have babies, as in with a girl, not Robin. Robin's very handsome, and takes care of his looks, all the arrows point in the bi-sexual direction. Starfire would not be happy if he was, it would mean she'd have to be jealous of all the boys that talk to him as well of all the girls.

I'm not homophobic or anything, people can love who they love. I just personally cannot imagine kissing a girl. The depressing thing is, I'd be the butch one. I can imagine being a boy though. It seems easier, no periods, no bitching, no 'slumber parties', no makeup, no dressing up, just leaving your hair as you find it, punching someone if they get on your nerves, not caring about the hearts you break. Why, out of the 50/50 chance I had, did I have to get the X chromosome?

._.

Patrols are sometimes the highlight of my day, it really just depends if I am with someone or not. They suck if I'm with someone, but the level of suck depends on who I am with. If I'm with, let's say, Beast boy, for example. They're number ten on the suck scale. He is so hyper active, bouncing off trees, going the wrong way, stopping every five minutes to find food etc .If I'm with Robin, they're either 4 or 9 depending on if he is stressed or not, so it's normally a 9. Today it just so happens to be Cyborg, Cyborgs very happy today. I made the mistake of asking why. Cyborg decided to tell me all about the upgrade to the tower computer, and to be frank, I didn't care, at all. Today's suckyness was 9 and a 1/2 on the suck scale, but I thank the lord I don't believe in that it wasn't Beast boy.

A good thing did come out of the patrol though, Cyborg promised to make me a steak sandwich, even though vegetable soup is on the menu today. I rather like Cyborg.

._.

I enjoyed my dinner, and the company. I like arguing with Beast boy about meat, it's fun, and occasionally he shows his intelligent side and actually says something smart, it blows us all away. I like Beast boy, sometimes. He smiles at me at dinner, even when I'm eating meat, sometimes I smile back. Cyborg managed to snap one of these moments and framed it to tease me; I can't confirm or deny that it is beside my bed, keeping out nightmares.

._.

Wow, I cannot say how FUN writing that was! I've wanted to do something like that for a long time. Please, PLEASE review, I'm ALWAYS looking for ways to improve my writing. This is only supposed to be a one shot, but if you enjoyed it and would like me to carry on, then I might do so, because I love you, only kidding, I don't know you: 3

I've changed it majorly since I uploaded it in 2010, I corrected grammar and spelling mistakes so it doesn't look like a 3 year old has wrote it. I dunno, it kind of seemed unlike Raven, so I changed it.

Me being dyslexic, had to proof read it TWENTY very slow and very painful times to get all the mistakes out of it, and I bet as soon as I upload it I'll realize some huge error *sighs* oh dyslexia, you bitch.

~ RotatingOwl


End file.
